Me, A Demigod
by Brittbritt159
Summary: Samantha, Sammy, Rivers thought she was living a normal life. Wait until she finds out she is in fact a demigod and finds herself at Camp Half-Blood with the seven.
1. Just A Normal Life?

My story started like this. I was sitting in my room watching one of my favorite TV shows ever, Doctor Who, and texting my best friend, Olivia, in my sweet, sweet home in Georgia. I have lived in the same country, same state, same county, same city and same house my whole life. All fifteen years of it. I live in a very small town where everybody knows everybody. I grew up here with my mother. She is a single parent, no thanks to my father for leaving us... I have tried to get her to go out on dates but she is still too in love with my father and has this "feeling" that he would come back to us. Well anyways, we've made it on our own. I help out whenever I can and we get by. I have a rottweiler named Dean who is very sweet and he's a softie, unlike the character he was named after. I have a best friend who I have known forever. She is a lot like me. So enough back story. Let's get back to the real story.

Needless to say that with my good, good luck, my relaxation didn't last long. My mother needed some more flour for the cookies she was making and sent me over to the market a couple of blocks away. My walk was the same as always, quick and easy. Soon, I arrived to the store.

"Hey Matt," I said to the cashier. He and I are, well you could say, good friends. He had beautiful blue eyes, short shaggy hair, and was just easy to look at. Truth is, I have had the biggest crush on him for about a year now. I'm pretty sure he feels the same...he just doesn't know that I am head over heels for him. Because of that, I'm always hanging out here in the afternoons with Olivia after practically begging her to come.

"Hey Sammy," he replied with that adorable smile of his. Don't hate, he's the same age as me, plus he's really cute. "So whatcha gettin today?"

Oh yeah, that's me. Sammy. My full name is Samantha, but people call me Sammy. I like it. I say it adds more character. So about me... Name: Samantha Chasity Rivers. Yep, it's pretty girly for someone like me. Like what? Oh...you'll see... I have medium length, dark chocolate hair that is always in tangles, dark green eyes, and umm... I'm short, 5'3, if that counts. I'm not very pretty. I blend in with the crowd...well, in the non-popular crowd... Did I mention I have ADHD and Dyslexia? Hey, but that doesn't stop me from being at the top of my class. I'm a huge nerd by the way. I love math and reading. Digging deep in little details is my favorite thing about books. Each time you read the same book, you pick up on little details you would of never noticed the first time around. I love sci-fy and supernatural things. So yeah...um...that's me...I guess...

"Oh, nothing much. Just a bag of flour for my mom's cookies. She ran out." He looked at me with this weird look on his face that I can't place. I can never tell what he's thinking. Even after knowing him for four years. We met back at the beginning of the sixth grade, eleven years old. Four years later at fifteen and I still can't get in his head.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Uhh...here." I grabbed a bag of chips to snack on later. "You should come by after you get off from your shift. I'll make sure the bottomless pit doesn't take all the cookies. And by bottomless pit, I mean Dean." He laughed that amazing laugh of his. I handed him the money.

"Maybe I will. Well, here you go. I'll see you later Sammy."

"See ya." And with that, I left. You know, you never see things coming. Well, at least I never do. I walked through the alley (shortcut) and I heard this noise. I stopped and turned around. Anyways, I don't know about you, but I get really paranoid.

All of a sudden, this big black dog jumped on top of me. It was about an inch from my face and I smelt its horrid breath and felt its slimy drool run down my cheek. I felt its massive, sharp claws digging into my shoulders and thighs. Is was growling at me and barking in my face. This was no Dean. This was one of those dog you gear about that wouldn't let you live to tell the story. I closed my eyes and waited for it to bite me or tear me to shreds. I kept thinking what would my mother think. What would she do without me? What about Olivia? What would Matt do? I waited; the dog went limp.


	2. Ugh, You Again

**A/N: This is kind of my first piece of writing so go easy on me please. I'm new at this so if have any feed back please tell me. **

The weight that was on top of me was gone. The dog disappeared. I looked around me. I was sure that it just jumped off and that it did not vanished into thin air. When I looked up and noticed the person who had helped me. He had his back turned at me. When he turned around, I was finally able to see what he looked like. He looked like a skater boy. He had black hair, you know, the really attractive style that kinda swooped over his sea green eyes. Dude, they were beautiful. He was in shape, which I admit, was pretty impressive. He was slightly older that me, about 17 years old. He had on a light blue t-shirt with a thin navy blue zip up jacket, jeans, and black high top converses. He was holding something in his hand. I looked to see what it was. It was a bronze sword. How did he get that? I have to tell you that he was pretty attractive. He came over and helped me up.

"Are you alright, Samantha?" He asked in a care free way. It seemed that he was not bothered by the sight of that dog just vanishing into thin air.

"All right?" I yelled, "_All right_?"

Another fact you should know about me is that when I get scared or nervous I also get really sarcastic.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I mean, I'm totally used to huge black dogs attacking me and then a mysterious dude coming and killing it and then it vanishes into thin air. There is nothing wrong with that at all."

"Good. I thought you would have trouble adjusting to this fact. Nice to know you're fine with it. Come on then. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Hold up. A long trip ahead of _us._ What do you mean _us? _What makes you think I'm going anywhere with you? I don't know anything about you or even who you are for that matter. And what do you mean by adjusting to the fact? Where are 'we' going? Who are you? And what was that thing?"

"One: Me and you. Two: You want to stay out of trouble right? Three: You'll see. Four: Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, New York. Five: Percy. Percy Jackson. Six: Hell hound."

"Why do I have to go with you, huh? Wait a minute, how do you even know my name? And I have to go give this to my mother. See you never wacko." I turned and walked down the alley towards my house. I turned around to see if he was following me. Odd enough as this was already, he disappeared too.


End file.
